


Colors

by daezzling



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Fisting, M/M, Sounding, Subspace, just some jujae bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daezzling/pseuds/daezzling
Summary: All Juyeon wanted to do was paint Jaehyun with the prettiest colors.





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo hello again! still not part two of BLBAB? but here i am reposting a past work but with the boyz members! hope you guys like it! 
> 
> p.s.: pay attention to the tags, don't like, don't read

Black.

 

His eyes were as dark as the ropes that Juyeon used to tied him up to the headboard. His dom let his legs hang free from the ropes as it'd be better to move him around like that. Even though he wasn't planning on letting the older move that much (or at all).

 

The black blindfold was put on him, along with the nipple clamps. The cock cage he's been wearing for a few weeks now wasn't going to come out any soon, instead it had a new friend with them, a thin sound that Juyeon so gently put into the tiny hole of his urethra.

 

They tried it before, and even though he wasn't going to say it out loud, he made sure that his moans told his boyfriend that he loved the feeling of his cock being plugged as well as his ass. He felt the plug being pulled out and the cum that was already inside him sliding into the white sheets below.

 

White.

 

His knuckles were ice white, with him holding onto the sheets so tightly (he managed to get Juyeon to release him after a blowjob, since he behaved so well).

 

“I’m going to put another in, okay? Use your safe words if you need them baby."

 

They were trying something new today. He said he wanted to try it and Juyeon was open to the   
idea (even more so than him). Jaehyun was finally going to have his dom's hand inside of him. All of it.

 

The fourth finger was already in when he felt Juyeon’s tongue sliding through his crack, pressing small kisses when he reached his hole. Jaehyun choked on air when he felt the wet muscle, he loved it when the younger ate him out until he came (if he let him come at all). He felt the fingers leaving his body and pushed his ass back so he could still feel them but stopped when he received a strong slap.

 

"Stop. Moving. I don't want to tie you up again but if you insist on being a brat I might just have to do  
so." 

 

He still couldn't see him but he imagined the scowl on his face and it made his locked up cock throb in its confines.

 

"I’m going all the way in now. What's your color?" He asked while massaging the inside of his thigh.

 

"Green, sir." He replied in a breathy way.

 

Juyeon didn't answer with words, but he felt all the four fingers that were once inside of him sliding back in. He managed not to move just like his dom asked him to, but instead let out a moan. He could feel it. The thumb pushing against his stretched ring. It hurt but the pressure and the stretch were so good that it made up for it. Juyeon wiggled his fingers for a moment before pushing the largest part of his hand in. Once the knuckles were finally inside the older, he voiced out his feelings.

 

"I-it’s in, oh my god, your hand, fuck, please, Juyeon, p-please, I-" Ouch. Juyeon gave him   
another slap, this time stronger than before.

 

"Stop that. Don’t get hysterical, it's gonna hurt you. Now, push back slowly against my hand- Yes, just like that baby. You’re being so good. Always so good to me." Jaehyun heard the smile in his voice as he obeyed his dom, and felt happy with himself for making his boyfriend proud.

 

Red.

 

Juyeon removed his hand, brushing it against Jaehyun's purple balls. It's been almost a month   
since the boy last came or was milked. He thought about giving him some release tonight. But not until turning those balls and ass a nice red color. He had an idea on how to play with the other’s balls better.

 

Getting up from the bed, ignoring the taller boy's needy whimpers, he fetched the small cane they   
used before. Jaehyun’s been caned multiple times, usually on their heaviest plays or when he  
needed a good punishment. It wasn't his favorite thing in the world, but it wasn’t enough to use his safe words, and knowing him, like the pain whore he is, he never would.

 

He came back up, spreading Jaehyun's legs more.

 

"Hey baby, do me a favor would you?" The younger nodded. "Grab your legs behind your knees and pull them back towards your chest, spread them as much as you can. No matter what, don't close them or i'll have to punish you for being a bad boy okay?" He did as he was told, a thin sheet of sweat covering his body.

 

Now in the position he wanted the boy in, he grabbed the cane, running it through his balls. He didn't even give Jaehyun a moment until he lifted it and brought it down with force on the sub, hearing the screams that he loved so much. He did it again. And again. And again… Until Jaehyun was a sobbing mess, and by the looks of it, coming into his subspace.

 

"M-more sir, please I’ll be good, ugh, please let me c- ah!" He brought the cane down again, shutting the boy up. When he looked down and saw the beautiful colors his balls and ass had he smiled proudly at his work. He went down, kissing Jaehyun from his bellybutton to his lips, also kissing his tear tracks, before kissing him fully on the mouth. He massaged the boy's cheeks to soothe the pain, before bringing his fingers to his hole again. Hearing the whimper Jaehyun left, he  
brought his other hand to the back of his head to untie the blindfold.

 

"Hi angel, are you with me now?" He smirked, the boy nodded. "Good. Let me fill you up now, okay? You want to come? It’s been a while now, right baby?"

 

"Please, I’ll be so good to you, please let me come!" Jaehyun pleaded.

 

Juyeon positioned himself so that his cock was brushing the younger's stretched but still so tight   
hole, and without warning pushed it in, knowing he was well prepared from the fisting session earlier. Jaehyun let out another sob, this one together with a moan, as Juyeon went so slow but so hard at the same time. Taking it out slowly, and pushing it back in with force. He kept at it until his baby was screaming from pleasure and pain (from not getting any release). Juyeon noticed that the boy was all about pleasuring him, not himself, and made sure to reward him.

 

"I’m taking your cage off now okay? I’ll let you come baby, just from my cock pounding your hole okay? Can you do that for me?" he saw him nod again, not being able to form coherent words. He grabbed the keys for the cage that he held in his bracelet (that carried both the keys to his cage as well as his collar), while still fucking his boyfriend. He made quick work of it, only slowing down to take the sound off, to not hurt the boy.

 

"Okay angel, hold on a while more, when you feel my cum filling you you can let go okay?" He didn't even wait for a whole minute to finish before he came inside the boy, coating his insides with cum.

 

“Come now baby, come on." And he did. With a scream, louder than before, and gripping Juyeon’s arm to the point of scratching him, Jaehyun came hard, painting both his and Juyeon’s stomachs white.

 

B&W.

 

He blacked out for a second, and when he opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend's face, he  
cried. He felt himself being hugged, and clean white sheets covering their bodies.

 

"Shh baby, you did so good. I’m so proud of you for taking everything so well, you're the best baby in the whole world, huh? Yes you are." Juyeon said while kissing his cheeks, his nose, his lips and his tear filled eyes. He felt a hand brushing his hair and suddenly his body felt really heavy, so he just laid on the bed with his boyfriend hugging him, cleaning him with a warm towel.

 

Taking care of him when no one else would.

 

Just like it was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe 
> 
> my @ is @yeontails on twitter if you wanna dm me to talk about jujae and other hyunjae and juyeon couples 
> 
> bye ^^


End file.
